


Bocados

by lady_chibineko



Series: Reto de fics Mystrade 2016 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Greg le gusta ver a Myc comiendo, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fics del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: Mycroft roba comida del plato de Greg sin preguntarle. No menores de 16 años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bocados

**Título: Bocados**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_. 

**Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Todo comenzó cuando ambos compartían charlas de manera semiprofesional acerca de Sherlock, en aquel tiempo ahora denominado AJW (antes de John Watson).

Greg había accedido a hablar sobre Sherlock con Mycroft, no por un resarcimiento económico (que para ser más precisos se negó a aceptar de manera tajante) sino por el hecho de ayudar a un hermano mayor preocupado, ganándose por ello el respeto y agradecimiento del Holmes mayor; y aunque este nunca lo expresase de manera directa, dicho sentimiento hizo que el politico se sintiese un poco más a gusto con Lestrade que con otras personas.

Tal vez fue por eso que sus respuestas hacia las preguntas del policía contenían un poco más de sinceridad que con el promedio común de las personas con las que trataba, por lo cual en cierto momento, cuando se reunieron en un bonito restaurante no tan caro y los ojos del pelirrojo volaron un par de segundos más allá de lo normal sobre el carrito de postres, que Holmes se permitió ser sincero ante el comentario del hombre de pelo cano, el cual iba en las líneas de...

\- Si tanto quieres un postre, pídelo. Si no te alcanza yo invito.- y lo último había sido dicho con sinceridad según lo que Mycroft pudo leer en las facciones del hombre, quien por un instante había olvidado el estatus económico de la persona con la cual hablaba.

Mycroft suspiró con resignación antes de responder.

\- El problema no se centra en el bolsillo del pantalón, mi querido detective inspector; sino en la capacidad de cerrar ese pantalón luego. Estoy a dieta.

Greg alzó las cejas casi incrédulo.

\- ¿Dieta? ¡Pero si eres más delgado que yo!- señaló casi sin aliento, logrando hacer que al otro le tornasen las mejillas y orejas a un tono rosáceo bastante visible.

\- Es porque estoy a dieta.- protestó el Holmes.

Lestrade frunció el entrecejo, pareció pensarlo un segundo y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues yo si voy a pedir un postre. Tanta charla sobre ellos me ha despertado las ganas de uno.- y acto seguido alzó la mano para llamar al muchacho de los postres, escogiendo uno al azar y notando la mortificada mirada de Mycroft en el plato.

Sonrió de lado cuando el joven del carrito se alejó y le pasó a su acompañante una segunda cucharita que había pedido a propósito.

\- Tal vez el postre entero rompa tu dieta, pero un par de cucharadas no lo harán... dese el gusto, señor Holmes."- dijo casi con travesura, a lo cual Mycroft dudó un rato, pero igual tomó la cucharita entre sus dedos y le dio una probada tentativa al pye de durazno, para luego dar un suspiro bastante audible ¡Hacía tanto que no se daba un gusto!

Lestrade sonrió antes de dar una probada el mismo al pye, para luego continuar hablando como si nada, y sin hacer comentario alguno tras una segunda y tercera probada por parte de Mycroft Holmes al postre. Después de todo, era justo por eso que el policía había pedido el postre ¡Que Holmes saliese de la rutina de vez en cuando! El pobre, con todo el dinero, poder e influencias que al parecer tenía, se restringía demasiadas cosas, sobre todo esos gustos simples de la vida, como lo eran una tajada de pye o algo con más calorías que una pechuga a la plancha y verduras, según lo que había podido notar mientras compartía unos minutos con él a la semana. Un helado o un buen filete no lo iban a matar, mucho menos una fracción de ello.

¡Habrase visto!

Lestrade entonces se concentró en narrar la última redada que realizó al departamento de Sherlock, y donde por desgracia encontró una minúscula cantidad de drogas, que al parecer el joven guardaba para una emergencia por aburrimiento extramo.

Fue recompensado con una cuarta y última cucharada al pye de parte de Mycroft, que lo escuchaba menos consternado de lo que cualquier hermano mayor estaría al escuchar aquel tipo de noticias.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Las semanas pasaron convirtiéndose en meses, y entre reunión y reunión semanal Greg Lestrade podía presumir con orgullo que en por lo menos una de cada dos reuniones había logrado que Mycroft Holmes rompiese la estricta dieta con una probadita a tal o cual postre, que era a lo que se reducía el compartir de Lestrade con el político.

Y en cada ocasión, un brillo de satisfacción se había dado a conocer en los ojos claros del Holmes, uno que le comenzaba a mandar extraños escalofríos al policía.

Y hablando de ojos claros, allí venía el dueño de los mismos, con porte elegante y caminar pausado, parando justo tras la silla frente a donde él ya se encontraba sentado, lugar en el cual el político se sentó listo para su charla semanal.

Y un largo suspiro salió de los labios del Holmes ni bien éste tomó asiento.

Greg sonrió y aprovechó para levantar la mano y pedir así la presencia del mozo. Ya era costumbre para ambos ordenar antes de comenzar a charlar, o de lo contrario se corría el riesgo de enfrascarse en la conversación y luego no ordenar nunca. Por supuesto ya había pasado.

Para no variar Mycroft pidió pechuga a la plancha con verduras semicocidas. Greg rodó los ojos justo antes de escanear las opciones de menú del día, tras lo cual su rostro se iluminó al ver la especialidad del día ¡Canelones rellenos! Y él que adoraba la pasta.

Eso y un par de jugos hechos con fruta de estación y el intercambio semanal de historias comenzó.

Greg le habló a Mycroft de la nueva manía de Sherlock de llevar al recién introducido John Watson, soldado retirado y doctor de profesión, a todas y cada una de las escenas de crimen a las que el detective consultor era llamado.

Mycroft volvió a suspirar al oír aquello y Greg volvió a sonreír.

Así que ese era el problema.

\- John parece una buena persona, me cae bien.

Mycroft asintió.

\- No lo niego, es un personaje honorable... tal vez demasiado.- renegó al final ya casi por lo bajo.

\- Se negó a darte informes sobre las actividades de Sherlock ¿Cierto?

Mycroft frunció el entrecejo y asintió, a lo que Greg respondió con una breve carcajada, haciendo el fruncimiento de aquel entrecejo pelirrojo aún más pronunciado.

La llegada de la comida fue lo único que evitó que Mycroft soltase un comentario mordaz acerca del motivo de la hilaridad del policía.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más allá del momento en el cual el plato fue puesto delante de Lestrade, éste pinchó un canelone y le dio un mordisco, para luego gruñir de gusto ¡Estaba riquísimo!

Alzó la vista y notó al Holmes mirar su plato con un tanto de curiosidad.

\- Al parecer está bueno.- comentó el Holmes.

\- ¡Buenísimo!- respondió Lestrade casi con emoción.

Mycroft pareció pensar en algo, dudar un poco y luego decidirse finalmente, tomando el tenedor y dejando su etiqueta completamente de lado al preguntar.

\- ¿Puedo?

Lestrade abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¡Claro! Adelante por favor, sírvete.- fue la alegre respuesta.

Mycroft entonces procedió a partir un pedazo de canelone, pincharlo con el tenedor y llevarlo de manera elegante a sus labios.

Lestrade sintió un vuelco en el estómago, pero por suerte el Holmes estaba demasiado concentrado en el bocado que saboreaba como para notar el rostro de su acompañante.

Tras un minuto de saborear, Mycroft finalmente tragó y suspiró.

\- Delicioso.- fue lo único que dijo antes de concentrarse en su propio plato y retomar la charla.

Pero no importaba, Lestrade se había anotado de manea mental un punto a su favor en contra de la bendita dieta.

Mycroft realmente merecía darse un gusto de vez en cuando, además que de paso al hacerlo se veía... adorable.

Lestrade abrió los ojos al entender por fin por donde iba la cosa y el corazón se le quedó trabado en la garganta.

\- ¿Inspector?- la voz del Holmes lo sacó entonces de sus cavilaciones.

Greg se obligó a si mismo a volver a la realidad y a la charla semanal.

Aunque tuvo que aceptar que las hormonas se le revolucionaron todas cuando Mycroft consumió luego casi la tercera parte de la tartaleta de fresas que pidió como postre.

¡Oh, cielos!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Un año y medio después**

Nuevamente llegaba ese día en la semana en que Greg y Mycroft se reunían para charlar/despotricar sobre los dolores de cabeza que la dupla Holmes/Watson les causaban.

Y con mayor razón aún, puesto que Mycroft había estado fuera del país por casi dos semanas y la verdad era que Greg lo extrañaba, aunque dudaba poder, algún día, decirlo en voz alta.

\- Gregory- fue de pronto el saludo que lo sacó de sus más profundos pensamientos, y con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro volteó para recibir al recién llegado.

Solo que casi al instante, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- dijo con sobresalto mientras se paraba de manera inmediata.

Mycroft sonrió de costado y tras acomodar ligeramente el cabestrillo que sujetaba su enyesado e inmovilizado brazo izquierdo, avanzó unos cuantos pasos con el fin de tomar asiento, desde donde observó de manera desapasionada a su interlocutor al responder.

\- Gajes del oficio, supongo que sería la respuesta más adecuada.

Greg pareció desinflarse el tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento una vez más, para finalmente gruñir.

\- Fuera de eso, estoy perfectamente. Así que ¿Ordenamos y comenzamos?

Un gruñido después, Greg llamó al mesero para que tomasen las órdenes de ambos y así dar inicio, no solo al reporte de las actividades/ocurrencias/problemas causados tanto por Sherlock como por John Watson; sino a lo que se había convertido en un agradable momento para intercambiar anécdotas, sucesos, pensamientos y en general su día a día.

Aunque...

\- No insistas Gregory, los hechos relacionados con este accidente menor ocurrido sobre mi persona están fuera de discusión.

\- ¡Menores mis calzones! El mesero apenas te rozó y por poco saltaste de la silla de dolor ¡Y no lo niegues!

Mycroft aspiró de manera profunda, dispuesto a desviar del todo la conversación, cuando una voz bastante conocida llamó la atención de ambos.

\- ¿Mycroft? ¿Greg?- llamó la voz sorprendida del buen doctor Watson, quien por cierto se iba acercando a la mesa a paso rápido, con un muy fastidiado Sherlock detrás, quien sin embargo iba a su mismo ritmo.

\- ¡John! ¡Sherlock! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el policía de manera alegre.

John susurró de manera algo apenada.

\- Sherlock me debía una comida y decidí cobrársela. Y tanto me has hablado de la buena comida y servicio de este lugar, que pues...- y se encogió de hombros.

Mycroft ladeó ligeramente la cabeza con algo de diversión adornando sus facciones, al tiempo que Greg reía divertido, para completa molestia del detective consultor, quien bufó fastidiado mirando para otro lado.

Greg entonces miró a Mycroft preguntando en silencio, a lo que el político asintió sin mayores preámbulos.

Lestrade palmeó la mesa, que de por si era para cuatro personas, con buen humor.

\- ¡Siéntense!- invitó, a lo que el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

\- ¿Seguro? No es como si quisiésemos imponernos- dijo el doctor un tanto inseguro.

\- Naaah, todo está bien. Tan solo íbamos a desahogarnos un poco acerca de nuestro detective consultor favorito y su inseparable sombra, nada que tú y yo no hayamos hecho antes en nuestras reuniones en el pub frente a una buena cerveza... claro que allí no reniego sobre ti... tanto.

A John no le quedó más que lanzar una buena carcajada al tiempo que tomaba asiento, siendo imitado por un enfurruñado Sherlock, quien prefirió quedarse callado.

El mesero fue convocado una vez más y las nuevas órdenes (ambas hechas por John) fueron anotadas, justo poco antes de que las órdenes de Greg y Mycroft llegasen.

Pronto una agradable charla se instauró, entre la camaradería mostrada entre Lestrade y Watson, el sarcasmo ligero en los comentarios del 'Gobierno Británico' y la mordacidad y petulancia que en definitiva no herían la susceptibilidad de ninguno de los presentes, en el caso del Holmes menor. Y las órdenes de los últimos dos comensales llegó, completando así el círculo.

Esa era, por mucho, una de las mejores veladas que tanto Greg como Mycroft habían compartido entre las muchas que se habían dado desde que la relación amical-profesional entre esos dos diese inicio.

Aunque por supuesto era imposible que estando Sherlock presente, alguno de sus comentarios no tocase al final la fibra sensible de otro de los presentes, y esto se dio casi cuando los platos terminaban de vaciarse y tan solo los postres esperaban la oportunidad de hacerse presentes.

\- Con razón tienes tanto peso extra encima tuyo, querido hermano mayor. Y no me refiero al yeso.

Mycroft por una vez no entendió a que se refería su hermano; y al igual que Lestrade y Watson, alzó las cejas en señal de pregunta.

Sherlock tan solo bufó burlón.

\- La lasaña de Lestrade. Has devorado casi la mitad, aún teniendo en cuenta que has pedido una ensalada como almuerzo, y todo sin que te importe el que ese sea uno de los platos preferidos de Gavin. No sabía que tus modales dejasen tanto que desear.

De pronto el ambiente de la mesa se puso muy pesado, con un bastante sonrojado Mycroft Holmes que soltó el tenedor con el pedacito de lasaña que justo había cortado; al igual que con un más que tenso y enojado Greg, quien tuvo que respirar de manera profunda tres veces para no saltarle al cuello al metiche del detective consultor.

\- ¡Sherlock!- fue la amonestación que salió de los labios de un compungido Watson, a lo que el otro miró al doctor sin entender. 

Y estaba Sherlock abriendo de nuevo la boca para seguir su arremetida, cuando un más que harto Lestrade intervino con voz baja pero peligrosa.

\- ¡¿No te acuerdas siquiera de mi nombre, pero sabes que me gusta la lasaña?! ¡Eres imposible! Pues bien señor sabihondo ¿No te has puesto a pensar que si no he dicho nada es porque no me importa compartir mi almuerzo con Mycroft? Antes de abrir la boca ¡Haz eso en lo que tanto pregonas ser bueno y piensa!- el hombre tomó aire y continuó- Tu hermano y yo tenemos un acuerdo previo y si le da la gana comerse todo lo que hay en el plato pues bien, no tengo ningún problema. Es más, hasta lo animo a hacerlo porque de por si el pobre está demasiado delgado a mi parecer y unos gramos de más no le van a hacer ningún mal, en especial si se está recuperando y tiene que ganar fuerzas. Y por último, como arreglemos después las cuentas es algo entre nosotros dos ¡Así que no tienes motivo alguno para meter la nariz! ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?- finalizó el policía su extenso, molesto y bastante serio monólogo.

Sherlock se le quedó mirando sorprendido, mientras que John tomaba la palabra al responder.

\- Claro como el agua ¿Verdad, Sherlock?- preguntó en un tono que también rayaba en lo peligroso para el joven Holmes.

Sherlock hizo un puchero, pero sin más opciones lo único que le quedó fue asentir.

\- No escucho Sherlock.- insistió John.

El detective exhaló un suspiro de exagerada irritación.

\- Si, si... claro, muy claro.

Esa respuesta fue justo lo que se necesitó para aligerar el ambiente, por lo que Greg visiblemente más clamado, tomó entre sus dedos el tenedor que Mycroft había soltado apenas unos minutos antes y sin pena alguna llevó el pedacito olvidado de lasaña a los labios del político, quien lo recibió incluso más sonrojado que tras la increpación de Sherlock.

Greg entonces movió el tenedor ahora vacío frente al rostro de Mycroft con ayuda de sus dedos, a lo que el pelirrojo recobró dicho cubierto con la esperanza de evitar más escenas.

¡Es que Gregory era capaz de alimentarlo frente a todos y sin pena alguna!

La sonrisa del policía no podía ser más amplia, y pronto la conversación se retomó... si no contamos al bastante enfurruñado Sherlock, quien había parecido decidir mantener terco silencio en tanto que enviaba miradas cargadas de resentimiento contra su hermano... cosa que no parecía importarle a este ni a los otros dos presentes.

El carrito de los postres entonces pasó y Greg le dio una mirada evalutativa aún estando de costado, tras lo cual miró a Mycroft y con aquella sonrisa aún estampada en los labios, preguntó esperanzado.

\- ¿Pye de manzana con helado?

Aún sonrojado, Mycroft asintió de manera ligera.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Algunos meses luego del regreso a la vida de Sherlock**

Los gemidos y jadeos ahogados resonaron en la habitación a niveles auditivos que de pudorosos no tenían absolutamente nada, al tiempo que el causante de aquel ruido se revolvía inquieto en busca de algo extra a lo cual aferrarse.

\- ¡Gregory!- gimió Mycroft una vez más mientras sentía el inminente estallido a tan solo unos segundos de ocurrir.

Su mano derecha volvió a aferrarse a la mata de cabello salpimentado que subía y bajaba de manera rítmica a la altura de su vientre, en tanto que los dedos se sus pies se contraían aferrando y enredándose de alguna manera entre las blancas sábanas de seda.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios llenos de Mycroft, Greg decidió aumentar un dígito más en el interior del que era el amor de su vida, siendo recompensado ante tal acción por los espasmos involuntarios que anunciaban que su amante pronto se correría en su boca.

Y fue justo eso lo que sucedió, al tiempo que tras un último grito medio ahogado y arqueando la espalda en un intento de fusionarse con el policía, Mycroft Holmes llegaba al orgasmo.

Greg tragó hasta la última gota justo antes de sacar los dedos del interior de Mycroft para reemplazarlos con su lengua, mientras tomaba el laxo miembro en su mano derecha y comenzaba el proceso de endurecerlo de nuevo. No había nada que disfrutase más que volver a encender a su amado Myc mientras lo terminaba de lubricar, antes de finalmente entrar en su cuerpo.

Los sollozos, gemidos y quejidos sin fuerza lo volvían loco, y la oportunidad de comerse ese cuerpo perfecto bocado a bocado era un placer al cual no pensaba renunciar jamás.

\- Greeeg...- gimió Mycroft con los ojos fuertemente apretados y el de pelo cano decidió que era suficiente castigo.

Soltó las nalgas de Mycroft y gateando por sobre su pelirrojo, se posicionó justo frente a él, alzando sus piernas y mirando una vez más el miembro que se alzaba duro y orgulloso, como pidiendo ser engullido una vez más.

Definitivamente lo haría, pero no en ese momento.

Tomó la boca de Mycroft en la suya, compartiendo un beso hambriento que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

\- Ábrete.- gruñó contra los labios de su amante, justo antes de volver a reclamar aquellos mismos labios con ferocidad.

Un par de segundos después reclamaba también el cuerpo de Mycroft, iniciando un vaivén que en esa ocasión de rítmico no tenía absolutamente nada.

Los gruñidos, los gemidos, los gritos se intensificaron, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax; el pelirrojo en medio de un grito, mientras que Greg dejaba estampada la huella de sus dientes en el hombro del menor.

Y entonces por fin el silencio reinó en la habitación, siendo apenas roto por las respiraciones agitadas que de a pocos empezaban a regularizarse.

Finalmente Greg gruñó, se movió a un lado y abrazó a Mycroft de manera lenta y cariñosa, y quizás un tanto perezosa, pegando su pecho a la espalda pecosa.

\- Eso estuvo muy bien- dijo con la voz ronca.

Mycroft exhaló un último suspiro antes de relajarse por completo dentro del abrazo.

\- No es la descripción que me vino a la mente- volteó de manera ligera y depositó un beso sobre la tetilla izquierda del policía- Estuvimos un poco demandantes el día de hoy, mi querido inspector.

Una risa corta y profunda surgió de la garganta del mayor.

\- ¿Es esa una queja?

Mycroft negó ligeramente.

\- En lo absoluto. En realidad me encuentro bastante satisfecho, aún a sabiendas de que mañana será una molestia el trabajar sentado.

Otra risa surgió de la garganta del policía, esta vez un tanto más larga; y al finalizar frotó la nariz contra la coronilla del político.

\- Niego cualquier responsabilidad. En realidad te echo la culpa a ti.- aseguró el otro, logrando una ceja alzada por parte del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Mía?- preguntó con fingida indignación.

\- ¿Quién te manda a comerte mi pastel de avellanas de esa manera tan sexy? ¡Casi te arresto por indecencia pública!

Mycroft no pudo evitar resoplar con humor.

\- Yo no comí nada de ninguna manera fuera de los parámetros normales de ingestión de alimentos. El que tú, Gregory, tengas un fetiche al ver a las personas comer ya es un factor que escapa de mis manos.

Greg bajó la cabeza y mordió juguetón el hombro que no había dejado marcado.

\- ¡Yo no tengo un fetiche por las personas que comen!- se quejó, esta vez siendo él quien mostraba fingida indignación en la voz, tras lo cual sonrió contra la piel del hombro desnudo- A mí el único que me enciende eres tú, con esos gestos de placer que se ven en tu rostro a una calle de distancia cada vez que pruebas algo que te gusta... nunca me cansaré de observarte.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces lo suyo es focalizado mi querido detective inspector... pero ni piense que ese hecho lo mejora.- dijo el otro con juguetona altivez.

Greg lanzó una nueva risotada al aire antes de voltear ligeramente a su pareja y lanzarse al ataque sobre el pelirrojo, dispuesto a comerse ese rostro a besos y marcar esos adorables hombros llenos de pecas a mordiscos.

Si, la vida por fin le había jugado bien a ambos hombres, dejándolos encontrarse y complementarse como amigos, compañeros de vida y amantes; y aunque había sido un proceso algo lento, había ido a paso firme y el par había construido su relación sobre una base sólida de compañerismo y confianza antes de dar paso al amor, tanto por un lado como por el otro.

No se podían quejar, sino más bien trabajar para seguir afianzando esa relación, con altas y bajas, con buenos y malos momentos; y poco a poco y con los años comerse la vida juntos, bocado a bocado.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos una vez más!

La buena noticia ¡Volví a casa! (y lo celebro traspasando otro Mystrade, como ya han podido ver)... la otra noticia, que también es buena, es que hay otro Mystrade hecho esperando ser publicado. En estos días sube.

Y si, fueron dos noticias buenas, nada más.

En fin, he extrañado mi casa y mi laptopcita medio maluca y el poder escribir, y aunque el tiempo no me sobra, pienso darme aunque sea unos minutos al día para hacer lo que más me gusta si me es posible. Eso y que tomé 5 nuevos prompts (si, Mystrade... más Mystrade en mi vida), así que a trabajar.

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, excepto el que espero que les haya gustado el oneshot y nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias.


End file.
